herofandomcom-20200223-history
Edward Gracey
Edward Gracey is a supporting character in Disney's 2003 supernatural comedy The Haunted Mansion. '' He is the ghost of the former owner who resided in Gracey Manor centuries before. He and the other ghosts who reside at the mansion were stuck in purgatory while under a dark curse which kept them from entering heaven. He is also the lover of the late Elizabeth Henshaw. He is played by Nathaniel Parker History Edward during his life was known to have had everything at his fingertips such as wealth, friends, family, duty and even honor. This all changed however when he met and fell in love with a woman named Elizabeth Henshaw whom he proposed marriage to before her tragic death. He was told that she took her own life by poisoning her drink. His heart broken, his love gone and his hope destroyed, Gracey hanged himself. It was then that Madame Leota prophesized that one day, Edward and Elizabeth would be reunited and the curse over the manor would be broken. ''The Haunted Mansion (2003) By the present time centuries after his death, Gracey and other ghosts remained trapped in purgatory. This was until a boy with flyers pertaining to the Real Estate agency Evers & Evers Real Estate, showing the owners Jim Evers and his wife Sara Evers (Who looked uncanny to Elizabeth). Ramsley contacted Sara on the night of her and Jim's wedding anniversary in order to have them come to the manor in hopes of selling it. The Evers arrive at the manor and are greeted by Ramsley who brings them to the dining hall where they finally meet Gracey. While having a nice dinner, it is discovered that the stormy night has caused the road to become flooded and therefore making it impossible for the Evers to leave. Gracey offers them shelter for the night and Ramsley brings them to their rooms. Later on Gracey meets with Sara whom he takes on a grand tour of the house and even tell her the story of his story (which he made seem like it was his grandfather's). He shows her Elizabeth's to-be wedding dress in the attic and eventually reveals to Sara his ghostly nature as well as believing she is Elizabeth's reincarnation. Soon after Ramsley blackmails Sara with her children in order to get her to cooperate and therefore marry Gracey. Reluctantly, Sara agrees and shows up at the altar where the two are about to be married. It's then that Jim Evers arrives and crashes the wedding with Michael and Megan. Gracey attempts to confront Jim however before doing so, Jim gives him the real letter that Elizabeth wrote all those years ago and realizes that Ramsley was the cause of her death. In a stunning turn of events, Gracey witnesses his traitorous butler being dragged to hell and Ramsley almost takes Jim with him. It's before Jim can fall that Gracey saves his life, however Sara who's succumbed to the poison starts to die. The ghost ball that was encountered by Megan and Michael takes control of Sara's body and therefore reveals itself to be the long lost soul of Elizabeth Henshaw, who not only reunites with her love but also cleanses Sara's body of the poison that nearly killed her. Grateful for the help by the Evers, Gracey in turn gives them the deed to his estate and tells the Evers to do what they want with it so long as they are happy as well as thanking them. After saying goodbye to his good friends, Gracey and his love then ascend to the gates of heaven where they live happily forever. Powers & Abilities After he died so many years ago, Gracey had found himself with amazing powers and abilities which he used throughout his centuries of waiting for Elizabeth. *'Immortality:' Having of died so many years ago, Gracey who became a ghost was unable to age and die. **''Intangibility:'' Gracey was known to have also been able to make himself walk through solid matter and even become incapable of being hurt by anyone physically. This also made him immune to diseases and other harmful substances. **''Superhuman Strength:'' An ability demonstrated by Ramsley whom is also a ghost, it goes to assume that Gracey has the same ability. **''Superhuman Speed:'' When confronting Sara whom he believed was Elizabeth, Gracey had demonstrated an ability to move so fast that was able to catch up with her. **''Teleportation:'' An ability seen by many ghosts including Gracey was the ability to morph into mist and disappear from one location, ending up in another of their own choosing. **''Flight:'' Seen when reuniting with his love, Gracey demonstrated the ability to fly. Personality & Traits During his life (both pre and post his death), Gracey was a polite, kind and very sophisticated man who is loyal to his friends and allies. He's known to be very friendly as well as a very happy soul, even in the darkest of times. His personality also has a dark side to it which is usually seen when he loses a loved one like his fiancé and as a result, becomes a very depressed soul. Another major trait he's shown which was somewhat a weakness to him was that he was easily manipulated by his butler who actually convinced him that Elizabeth took her own life. Gracey was also known as a very grateful kind of man which was seen after he and Elizabeth were reunited thanks to the Evers family. He's also one to been shown to be straight with people as well, which was demonstrated when he revealed his ghostly nature to Sara. Links *Master Gracey — Disney Wiki Category:Noncorporeal Category:Male Category:In Love Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Undead Category:Deceased Category:Immortals Category:Mysterious Category:False Antagonist Category:Betrayed Category:Tragic Category:Adaptational Heroism